


Joy is an Armful of Kittens

by Musogato



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Post Book 3: The Empire of Gold, Sibling Love, Slice of Life, Spoilers for Book 3: The Empire of Gold, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/pseuds/Musogato
Summary: Ali finds a bunch of kittens, then tries to convince Nahri to keep some.
Relationships: Alizayd al Qahtani & Muntadhir al Qahtani, Nahri e-Nahid & Alizayd al Qahtani, Nahri e-Nahid & Jamshid e-Pramukh, Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 27
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munazza/gifts), [laadynaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadynaty/gifts), [Twinkleterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/gifts), [socordia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/gifts), [unorgaynized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorgaynized/gifts), [bananabreadbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabreadbee/gifts), [unevalentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevalentine/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a break from politics with me, won't you? Inspired by one of the tweets by the Incorrect Daevabad Quotes twitter account. Thank you for your service in bringing us some humor. 💝

Nahri heard the chorus of tiny meows before she even opened the door to Ali’s office. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected, and yet not surprising. Upon his half-cleared desk crawled several kittens, their fluffy butts and tiny tails knocking over his carefully arranged scrolls and other various objects. One orange-striped cat tripped on his ivory inkwell, and he rushed to rescue it before it spilled. He glanced up at her, slightly overwhelmed, before he dove to the side just in time to catch a small gray kitten that had walked right off the desk. It howled, tiny but safe in his large palm, before he set it back on the desk next to a black and white spotted kitten that dutifully chewed on his stylus.

“You know, when Fiza said you had brought a bunch of girls back to your office…” Nahri dropped into a nearby chair, laughing as she caught Ali’s shocked gaze. She picked up a small white and gray kitten, cooing as she gently pet it. “But really, Ali, what are you doing with all of these?”

Ali huffed, attempting to tidy his desk as he continued to corral the wandering kittens. “I found them by the Citadel ruins. I couldn’t just leave them.”

Nahri glanced up at him. “These wriggly fluffs only look to be a few weeks old. How do you know you didn’t just steal them from their mom?”

Ali’s expression chilled and Nahri let out a small breath. “Oh.” She set the kitten back on the desk, and picked up a tiny black one. “Well, what are you going to do with them now?”

He freed his partially-destroyed stylus from the black-and-white kitten’s clutches and gently ran his finger over its head. “I’m not sure. Find them a home, I guess.”

Nahri set the kitten back on the desk and stood up. “Well, good luck with that.”

Ali glanced up at her. “You’re leaving already?” He cracked a small smile, his eyes dancing. “Don’t tell me you crossed the city just to follow up on what Fiza said.”

Nahri barked a laugh, then looked back at him with a sharp smile. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m visiting Jamshid, you were just a stop along the way.”

“Of course,” Ali nodded, amusement still in his face. One of the kittens launched itself at him, and he cried out as its tiny claws dug into his shoulder. Nahri watched as the other kittens looked up, and one by one followed suit. “No, hey! I don’t have food, stop! Ow!” 

He glanced over at Nahri, his yellow-dappled eyes pleading, as one kitten climbed up his turban and another hung from his sleeve. “Help?” 

Nahri laughed and turned away, closing the door behind her.

~*~

Later that afternoon, Nahri heard a knock on her door. It must have been Ali, in time for their regularly scheduled Divasti lessons and hospital accounting. However when she opened the door, Ali was not alone. 

In his arms was a box. A small wooden crate, really, with several holes in the lid. Nahri glanced up at him. 

“No.”

“Nahri, just hear me out.”

“I am not adopting your kittens. I already have a cat! A shedu!”

“Yes, which means you have experience!”

“Ali, my shedu is not like your cats. My shedu is smart, and can take care of his own business.”

Ali paused, confusion clouding his face. “Mishmish has a business?”

Nahri sighed. “ _Bathroom_ business, Ali. Do you know how messy a bunch of kittens are? They have to be house-broken! Plus they eat meat, I am not going to have that in the house!” 

“Very good points, to be sure, but watch this.” 

Ali walked past her and into the house, to where the large shedu laid curled on the floor. One glittery silver eye opened as Ali knelt a few feet away. He set the box on its side and opened the lid. The six kittens stumbled out, meowing in a staccato chorus. Mishmish lifted his head, curious if slightly alarmed, as the kittens waddled towards him. He gave an unsure, throaty growl but the kittens paid no mind, crawling over his paws and swatting at his tail. 

Ali stood up and stepped back as Nahri joined him. Mishmish looked up at Nahri in bewilderment before returning his attention to the kittens, who had begun to climb over him and stumbling onto his iridescent wings. 

“Friends,” Ali whispered to Nahri, leaning close. “You said he seemed a little lonely. And when the kittens get bigger, they can help manage the rats. You were just complaining about how many there were the other day.”

Nahri frowned, trying to fight the adorable sight before her. Mishmish gently grabbed one of the kitten’s neckfolds between his teeth and pulled it free from his wings and set it back on the floor. The orange kitten meowed loudly and then curled up against the shedu’s side. Nahri sighed, disgusted. 

“Six is a lot, Ali.”

“I’m working on getting Dhiru and Jamshid to adopt one, and I’ll be taking two as well. But for now, they should be together, don’t you think?”

Nahri glanced at him, which was a mistake. His earnest gaze and slightly upturned lip pulled at her heart, and she grunted. She gazed down at Mishmish, which was another mistake. The horde of kittens had gathered together beside him in a sleepy pile. The shedu’s wing arched protectively over them while his tail encircled them; his chin resting gently on his paw. The black and white kitten stretched, and then snuggled into Mishmish’s cheek.

“Creator help me,” she sighed. “Fine. They can stay here. But you are responsible for feeding them.”

Ali grinned, then pulled off his satchel. “I already brought some supplies. Let me show you what I found.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table, chatting excitedly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖  
> Take care of yourselves, dear readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued adventures of life with the kittens. Now including Muntadhir and Jamshid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the stories in here is again inspired by the Incorrect Daevabad Quotes twitter account. Absolutely go follow/bookmark them if you haven't already. 💕

Pleasant dreams of breakthrough surgeries ended with a snap as Nahri's bed suddenly jolted. She should have been alarmed, but by now it had become routine. The small horde of kittens stumbled over her limbs, meowing hungrily as they made their way toward her head. She fought back a smile. It should have been concerning how quickly the kittens had become a part of the family, but by week's end they were exactly that. 

Faint light flickered over the walls from her fire alter in the corner. The room was otherwise dark; the air quiet and still in the early dawn. Nahri briefly closed her eyes, waiting for the familiar sound. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The kittens cried excitedly and abandoned their trek, rushing back to the room's entrance. With a deep inhale and a quick sweep of her hand through her hair, Nahri soon followed. Picking up a shawl, she wrapped it over her hair and shoulders on her way out the door. Mishmish sat in the main room, alert but calm. The kittens had gathered by the front entrance, climbing over each other impatiently. Nahri swept them up into her arms and opened the door. 

Ali's smiling face greeted her. He was dressed in a light-gray dishdasha and ebony robe; a heavy cloud of mist circling his legs. His yellow-dappled eyes crinkled as he held her gaze, glowing softly in the dim light. His smile widened as he took in the wriggling kittens in her arms.

"Good morning, everyone." 

Her lip quirked upward momentarily before she turned to yawn, stepping aside to let him in. "'Morning' is when the sun is up, Ali. You really couldn't have started doing this _after_ Fajr prayers?" 

Ali dipped his head apologetically. "I'm sorry. With my schedule, I can't make it down here and back in time." 

He turned to close the door behind him. Nahri sighed and let the struggling kittens loose onto the floor. They watched as the kittens ran to Ali, two of them leaping up to cling onto his robe. 

Ali chuckled. "Alright, breakfast time."

Nahri moved to the couch as Ali and the kittens made their way to the kitchen. She leaned against the backrest, her arms folded over the edge with her chin resting on top. She yawned again and closed her eyes, listening as Ali set his satchel down on the counter. 

Like clockwork he had been arriving each morning with meat scraps from the butcher. He'd mash it up for the kittens to eat, along with a bowl of goat's milk. They seemed to enjoy it, if their meows and purrs were anything to go by.

Ali suddenly erupted in soft laughter. Nahri opened her eyes to find that the grey kitten had managed to climb all the way up to his shoulder, and had wedged itself against his neck. 

"That is _cheating_ , Luay. Wait with your siblings," he scolded gently, picking the kitten up with one hand. He bent to set the kitten on the floor, but in doing so had set up a launchpad for the other one still clinging to his robe. The black and white spotted kitten ran across Ali's back and leapt onto the table, diving face first into the bowl of meat. 

Ali made a shocked sound and pulled the kitten away as Nahri burst into laughter. He shot her a look as he set the enterprising kitten back on the floor. But the other kittens, smelling the meat on their sibling's face, became jealous and with angry squeaks began climbing up Ali as well. 

"Hey, no! Ainaz, Lamees! Wait your turn!"

Unable to hide her grin, Nahri got up and entered the kitchen. She grabbed the bowl of meat from the table and clucked her tongue as she set it down on the floor. The kittens dropped from Ali's robe one by one as they scuttled to the bowl. Except for one, that seemed confused by the meat stain on Ali's sleeve. Nahri gave Ali an exasperated look as she pulled the kitten free and set it on the floor with the others.

"I used to think you would be too strict with your future children, but clearly, they are going to walk all over you," Nahri chuckled as she helped clean up the table. 

Ali hesitated, his expression wavering between defensiveness and a half-realized thought. He cleared his throat. "I imagine anyone would struggle with so many at once," he said at last.

He set the milk bowl on the floor, then returned the glass bottle to Nahri's enchanted ice box. He began to fold up the meat wrapping when Nahri placed her hand over it. 

"You can leave that here, too."

Ali looked at her surprised. "But I thought--"

"As much as I've enjoyed these early morning spectacles," Nahri began with a devious smile, "I want to sleep in. And it's not fair to make you cross the city each morning just to feed them. So I'll take over breakfast duty from now on."

Ali's eyes flicked over her face and then he nodded with a smile. "Alright. I'll bring extra meat in the evenings, so there's enough leftover for the next day."

A faint whistle began to sound. Nahri motioned toward the table. 

"Sit. The water for tea is ready."

Ali glanced further into the kitchen before returning his confused gaze back to Nahri. "When did you…?" 

Nahri grinned, turning to gather supplies from the cupboard. "A gift from a patient. Some new magical device that automatically boils water in the morning." 

Ali's face lit up in curiosity as Nahri set cups on the table and scooped tea leaves into them. 

"You didn't mention having this yesterday."

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, savoring his expression. Ali looked up at her, his cheeks growing warm. 

"Well," he said gently, "consider me surprised." He held her gaze for a moment before his eyes darted to the hearth. "How does it work?" 

Nahri smiled and brought over the tea kettle. Mishmish settled onto the floor beside them, keeping an eye on the kittens as they pushed each other aside for more food. 

~*~

Days later, Nahri groaned in frustration as she ran from one room into the other. She was not getting her extra hour of sleep back as desired, as the cats liked their feeding schedule and whined until they were fed. Today she fell back asleep after feeding them, and now was running very late. 

Out in the main room, Mishmish laid on the floor with an apricot between his paws. The kittens sat before him, partially paying attention. He tore the fruit into rough chunks with his teeth, then nudged the pieces toward the waiting cats. 

The black kitten ventured in first, sniffing one of the pieces cautiously. She gave a confused shriek and looked back up. Mishmish gave an encouraging growl as the other kittens crowded around the other pieces. They watched as their elder ate one of the apricot chunks, noisily licking his chops afterwards. The kittens sniffed at the fruit again. The white and gray kittens walked away uninterested. The black and white spotted kitten took one nibble, made a choking sound, and then ran off.

Mishmish loudly snorted at them. He ate another of the fruit pieces then eyed the remaining kittens. The black kitten was swatting the tail of the orange and white kitten, both of which were ignoring the fruit. All that remained was the orange striped kitten, his only ally in this litter of fruit snobs. The little fluff continued to sniff at the fruit piece, jerking her head back whenever the fruit juice touched her nose. The shedu gave an encouraging growl and the kitten gave the fruit a tiny lick. Her face screwed up in disgust as she stumbled back. She gave a tiny betrayed squeak, then ran off. 

The shedu sighed loudly. With a frustrated growl he licked up the remaining fruit pieces.

“Sorry, Mishmish!” Nahri called out as she rushed between rooms again, braiding her hair. “Give it time!”

Mishmish snorted and dejectedly rested his chin on his paw as one kitten chased the other up his mane.

~*~

“What part of _‘I don’t want a cat’_ are you not understanding?”

“You haven’t even seen them yet, Dhiru. Just take a look!” 

Muntadhir frowned at Ali’s encouraging smile as he was dragged up the steps to Nahri’s house. It was late morning on one of the rare days Ali didn’t have a meeting. Jamshid walked behind them carrying several books in his arms. 

“They are cute,” Jamshid warned.

“And they’re nice to have around,” Ali added.

“And they’ll get cat hair all over my expensive clothing,” Muntadhir continued in sarcastic cheer.

The front door opened as they stepped up, Nahri apparently hearing their commotion. She greeted them and waved them in. 

Her eyes lit up as she spotted the book stack Jamshid carried. “Are these them?”

“Mm-hm, the Nahid medical texts from Ta Ntry.”

Nahri grinned, taking a few of the books. “Excellent. Let’s go to the kitchen table.”

Ali and Muntadhir were left standing in the main room. The kittens were quickly spotted, sleeping in a pile on a quilt-covered cushion in the corner.

“They’re so tiny,” Muntadhir whispered in Gezirriya. Ali beckoned him closer as he pulled up cushions and sat on the floor beside them. With a slight sigh, Muntadhir followed.

The kittens were fast asleep, their fluffy fur standing on end as they curled up or stretched out. The black and white kitten attempted to roll over, but ran into two other kittens and got stuck resting on its back. The corner of Muntadhir’s mouth quirked into an almost-smile.

“Fine, they’re cute,” he grumbled as he reached out to scratch the kitten’s exposed belly. “But so were you, once.”

Ali gave a wry smile. “They are worthy successors, then. And will be quite the political rivals.” He reached out to pet the orange and white kitten, his smile fading. “They seem to absorb everyone’s loyalty and attention. And stress.”

“Zaydi…”

“They’re good companions to have.”

“I already have companions. Ones that can talk, and drink wine, and buy me gifts--” Muntadhir trailed off, looking as though his words had turned to ash in his mouth. In the long silent moment, one of the kitten’s ears flicked. Ali gazed softly at him, then looked away, his focus back on the cats.

“I know you do. But sometimes it's nice to have someone who just listens. Someone you can unload a burden to without worrying they’ll have to carry it after.”

Muntadhir sighed, saying nothing. The kittens steadily woke up, realizing they had an audience. A staccato of shrill mews rose through the air as they climbed to their feet to inspect this new visitor. A surprised chuckle escaped Muntadhir’s lips as the kittens climbed onto his lap or stood before him, meowing as if demanding to know who he was. 

“Aywa, peace be upon you, kitties.” He reached out to pet the black kitten, who seemed to jump to meet Muntadhir’s hand. He smiled, then turned his gaze back to Ali. “But if they are so wonderful, how come you haven’t taken _yours_ home yet?”

Ali opened his mouth to reply, then paused as Mishmish walked by. The shedu, standing tall and regal, halted as he spotted the sitting djinn. His eyes narrowed as he inspected them and the playing kittens for a long moment. Then a low snort he continued into the kitchen, his iridescent wings ruffling. 

“He’s… gotten a bit attached to them.” Ali whispered. He reached out to pet the orange kitten when the grey one leapt onto Ali’s arm. The small kitten unsteadily climbed his way up to Ali’s shoulder, then headbutted his beard with a loud mew. Ali laughed, a smile blooming across his face as he reached up to pet him. 

Muntadhir chuckled. “He’s clearly not the only one.”

Leaning back against the wall, Muntadhir and Ali continued to chat as the kittens made themselves comfortable in their laps, their voices turned quiet as the little fluffs fell back asleep. It was peaceful, just spending time together with the kittens and each other, and the distant murmur of Nahri and Jamshid speaking Divasti in the next room.

Maybe _too_ peaceful, because when Nahri and Jamshid came back out to discuss lunch, they found the brothers had fallen asleep. Ali was slumped against Muntadhir’s shoulder, his head leaning back against the wall, while Muntadhir rested back against Ali’s shoulder. Curled up along both their arms and in their laps were the sleeping kittens.

Nahri sighed softly, taking in the sight. With a shake of her head, she glanced up at Jamshid. “Wake yours, and I’ll wake mine.”

Walking to their respective sides, each Nahid crouched down beside their sleeping Qahtani. Jamshid gently swept back some of the black curls that had escaped Muntadhir's turban, then held his face as his thumb brushed his temple. 

"Emir-joon," he whispered. Muntadhir's eye snapped open with a bit of a wild look, his chest heaving, before he took in Jamshid’s expression and relaxed. Jamshid smiled softly. “It’s only me.”

Nahri watched the scene, her expression wavering. Her eyes then slid to Ali, who appeared to still be sleeping. But she could sense a forced tension to his breathing, a pattern rather than true rest. Respecting his brother’s privacy, or hoping for his own sweet wake-up call, she wasn’t sure. She reached out and tapped his forehead.

“Come on.”

Ali’s eye on the side that faced her cracked open and met her gaze. She raised her eyebrows at him. With a big yawn, he shifted and properly woke up. Then he paused, glancing down at the kittens resting against his arms. With an embarrassed smile he glanced back up at Nahri.

“We had a cat nap,” he said with a chuckle.

Nahri smiled back. “I can see that.”

His eyes scanned the rest of the room. “How did Mishmish take it?”

Mishmish immediately pushed up next to Nahri, suspicious and protective. Nahri ran her hand over his mane. "Like a worried hen. You?" 

"Smooth sailing." Ali smiled at the grey kitten still snuggled against chest. "I think this one likes me."

"This one’s not bad," Muntadhir said, handling the black one. "Elegant, relaxed. Clearly the best of the litter." He scratched the kitten's head and the kitten meowed sharply. "I guess I could take her off your hands,” he said with a smile. “Maybe get her fitted for a collar." 

Mishmish suddenly stepped forward, dwarfing the still-sitting emir. Jamshid quickly moved between them as Muntadhir leaned back. 

"We'll, uh, discuss that later," Jamshid said softly as Muntadhir set the kitten back on the floor, his eye wide. The other kittens steadily woke up and clambered to the floor as well. Then with a ruffle of his mane, Mishmish turned on his heel and walked off, the kittens following close behind.

“Like I said, _attached_ ,” Ali whispered with a grimace.

~*~

Later that week, Nahri sat in her room, gathering material for a medical lecture she was to give. Notes were laid out across the floor, and a stack of books took up her couch. One of the tomes was laid across her lap as she flipped through the pages; trying to find a passage that she half-remembered but perfectly phrased what she was trying to teach. 

A faint squeak sounded from down the hall, and without thinking she chirped back at it.

 _Where is that blasted page..._

A louder meow-chirp sounded again. With a sigh she heaved the book aside and answered back with a short meow of her own. _I’ll just have to make do on my own._

Grabbing a sheaf of paper and pencil, she began writing. Not really paying attention to it, the short meows went back and forth as she wrote, scratched out, and continued writing her explanation for this particular procedure. When she finished, she glanced at the open door.

A long sad meow echoed from the hallway. She frowned. By now the kittens should have stumbled in, stepping all over her papers and thoroughly distracting her. Why weren’t they distracting her?

“Maawa?” She called out unsure. A moment passed and then a short _miao_ replied. Nahri narrowed her eyes. How dare these fluffy kitties not interrupt her. She grabbed her empty tea cup and stood up, pausing to stretch out her back. With a grumpy sigh she exited her room, glancing displeased down the empty hallway.

"Mrrrow?" she called quietly, peeking into the bathroom. It was empty. From the kitchen, a soft meow answered back. 

"Mew, mew?" Nahri chirped, walking toward it. Through the entrance she could see Ali sitting at the table. His back was to her, and his open scrolls covered the table’s surface.

"Mawaaa--" he yawned, arms stretched overhead as he turned to look behind him. The sound instantly died in his throat as he saw her legs; his mouth hanging open, his eyes growing wide as his gaze climbed to meet hers. 

Nahri's shocked face mirrors his. "What--" 

The front door swung open, and in walked Jamshid. In his arms was a small wooden crate, a chorus of meows and scuffles sounding from inside. Behind him was Mishmish, eyeing the crate and the room like a soldier on guard. 

"Hi, we're back," Jamshid greeted. "All of the kittens now have unnecessarily stylish collars."

Jamshid glanced up to see Nahri and Ali still in the kitchen, staring at him and the crate. They then looked at each other, a mutual expression of horrified embarrassment passing over their faces. He frowned. "Did I interrupt something?" 

Nahri snapped to attention. "Nope. Nothing at all. But I have to leave now."

Ali jumped from his seat, pulling his scrolls together in a hurry. "Y-yeah, I should go as well."

The two bumped into each other as they moved for the entrance. Ali took a step back, his gaze darting to the floor as Nahri whirled on him.

"No, Ali, you stay here."

His eyes flicked up to hers. "But this is _your_ house."

Nahri blinked at him. "Oh. Right. Yes, you should leave then." She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out of the room. 

Jamshid watched them with an expression of mild disgust. "Ugh, you were kissing." He glanced down at Mishmish. " _This_ is why you were supposed to stay here." 

The shedu narrowed his eyes back at him with an unamused growl. 

"We weren't kissing!" Nahri defended heatedly.

"We would never!" Ali retorted, before quietly adding, "except for that time we did." 

Nahri bit her lip and pinched his shoulder. He wrinkled his nose then gave a grimaced smile as Nahri pushed him past Jamshid. 

"Bye kitties," he called out. From the box their meows turned more insistent, probably hoping for a treat. 

Nahri clucked her tongue in disgust as they reached the door. "I can't believe you," she whispered at him. 

Ali met her gaze, soft amusement in his eyes. "You did it too." His lips curled into a smile. "Kind of cute, really."

Nahri hesitated, caught in the comfort of his expression. Then she glanced out at the open courtyard, and felt Jamshid's stare on her back. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said carefully. "The Banu Nahida would never do such a thing."

The light faded from Ali's expression and he nodded graciously. "My mistake."

Nahri frowned. 

"I'll _meow_ you later," she whispered, brushing off his shoulders as she pulled her hands back. He flashed her a smile before standing up and adjusted the strap of his satchel.

"May the fires burn brightly for you both."

"And upon you peace." 

Nahri watched him leave and then closed the door. Jamshid was watching her. 

"You know you don't have to pretend with me. Just put something in the window so I know not to interrupt."

Nahri shook her head and took the crate from him. "Shut up and tell me about the collars Muntadhir picked out."

Jamshid sighed and dropped onto the couch. "Each collar complements their fur color, has their name tag charmed for good luck, and is made of silk for the finest comfort."

Nahri set the crate on a low table with a huff. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking them all?"

"I left a note," Jamshid defended, pointing to a scrap of paper sitting in a bowl by the front door.

Nahri glanced at the note and frowned. "Oh."

She took the kittens out of the crate one by one, examining their new collars. The silk fabric was richly dyed and beautifully embroidered, and their brass name tags were engraved in Arabic. "Wow, these are lovely. And Muntadhir is paying for all of it?" 

"Yes. I told him we need to build some good will with Mishmish in order to separate the kittens. Although when I said that he seemed less inclined to do so."

Nahri glanced at Jamshid and then down at the kittens. They were now on the floor, play-fighting or cleaning themselves. One was trying to push their collar off with their feet, and Nahri bent to pick it up. She cooed at the gray kitten, gently petting its head as she watched it and the others. It must seem cruel to split them up when they're so young, and for a moment she could see Muntadhir looking at them and thinking of his own siblings. 

She sighed and set the kitten back on the floor and sat next to Jamshid. 

"Six is a lot," Nahri said quietly, leaning back onto the cushions. But in her mind she couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if she had grown up with Jamshid by her side. If Ali had stayed in the harem with his siblings rather than being taken to the Citadel. 

Jamshid seemed to read her mind. He smiled and patted her hand. "It's not like the kittens won't see each other. Mishmish will make sure of that. And honestly," his voice turned softer. “Six _is_ a lot to take care of. Especially with your work schedule. And mine. And Sheikh Water-Brain's. Splitting them up will help ease the load.”

Nahri glanced at him and sighed, sinking lower and resting her head on his shoulder. “I hate it when you do that.”

He laughed. “What, make sense? Be reasonable?”

Nahri simply grunted and closed her eyes. 

“Besides, do you really want to keep cleaning up after _six_ cats?”

Nahri, her eyes still closed, sighed in aggravation. “I…” she lowered her voice. “I tried burning it.”

“Huh?” 

Nahri raised her pointed hand to the sharply misshapen glass sculpture in the corner of the room, half-hidden by shadows. 

“Oh, Creator. I thought that was just some strange gift you received.” Jamshid said, staring at it in horror.

“I forgot sand did that,” Nahri laughed, covering her face. “I don’t know what to do with it.”

Jamshid wrapped his arm around her shoulders and chuckled. “I’ll take it with me. I know a guy who used to dispose of emir-joon’s more… questionable gifts.”

“Bless you.”

~*~

Ali walked up to Nahri’s house, the vibrant colors of the sky fading in the early evening haze. He paused as he saw Nahri standing by her courtyard fountain, looking thoughtful at one of the walls.

“Good evening,” he said as he approached.

She glanced at him and nodded. “Evening, Ali.”

She stayed in place, glancing back to the wall, her expression still cloudy.

“Is everything alright?” He ventured.

Nahri glanced back at him and inhaled deeply. Then she motioned to the fountain’s wide edge beside her as she took a seat. Ali cautiously sat beside her, his expression slightly worried.

“You... did a nice job rebuilding the hospital. Working with the guilds to hire people, everything getting done on time.”

Ali looked at her, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. “....Thank you?”

Nahri glanced at him and sighed. “I was…. I would like… to hire you, for your expertise, in expanding my home.”

Ali’s eyebrows shot upward. “You’re expanding?”

“Sort of. The house on the other side of that wall is a glorified outhouse. No one lives there, it’s pretty damaged, but it’s a decent little space. Could clear the land, put up a fence, and an archway in this wall. Have a little yard for the cats to play in, and plant an apricot tree so Mishmish doesn’t land in random people’s yards and eat all of their fruit, and then I awkwardly have to apologize for it when they tell me about it later.” Nahri’s voice turned more biting as she explained that last part, finishing with a glare at the shedu that lounged near the door. He was cleaning his paw with the absolute indifference that only a cat can achieve when they’re being scolded. Nahri scowled at him and then sighed, returning her gaze to the far wall. “Also the cats could go to the bathroom in there and then I don’t have to clean it up.”

Ali chuckled. “I was thinking that was the reason,” he said with a smile.

Nahri scoffed. “And what about you? Don’t tell me _you’re_ cleaning those little sand boxes you brought over.

Ali laughed and then shook his head. “I managed a day before I realized there is plenty of spare dirt in the harem gardens.”

Nahri’s eyes widened. “You let the kittens loose in the _gardens?_ That jungle is haunted!”

Ali rolled his eyes. “The entire palace is haunted. Besides, they don’t wander far. Cats have good senses. And… I think the palace likes them. I’ve noticed far fewer staircases have tripped me when they’re with me.”

Nahri made an unconvinced _hmph_.

Leaning back, Ali took a calculating look at the wall. “An archway would be nice here. I can contact the worker guilds and help set up negotiations, but you don’t have to _hire_ me for it.” 

“Nonsense,” Nahri said, winding her arm around his. “Your skills are valuable, and thus deserving of pay.” 

Ali gave her a surprised look and smiled. After a moment he turned back to her, his expression cooling. 

“This is so you don’t have to pay the permit and license fees.”

“Shh. It’s both.” She patted his arm and gave him a sly smile. “You can’t expect me to help you find loopholes in your tax laws and then not exploit them before they’re fixed.”

Ali heaved a sigh. “Nahri…”

“Hey, I am mothering your kittens. Let me have this.”

Ali failed to suppress a laugh, his face growing warm. He leaned back, looking around at the walls. “Fine. May as well see what else needs fixing before the new rules set in.”

She smiled, bumping her shoulder into his. “Now we’re talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly realized I skipped the part where the kittens go to their new homes, but I'll just include that in the next chapter. (yeah, there's one more. I can't help myself with these, lol.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and happy new year! ✨ Let's make it a good one. 💝


End file.
